Dans le lit d'Hermione
by Midwintertears
Summary: Vous trouvez ce titre racoleur? Et bien, vous avez raison, il s'agit bien d'un lemon PWP


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Dans le lit d'Hermione

Genre: PWP

Rating: M

Avertissement: lemon&slash

Disclaimer: Le jour où ce genre de texte sera l'œuvre de JKR...n'est pas aujourd'hui. Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Dans le lit d'Hermione**

Dans le lit d'Hermione eut lieu un baiser si fort, si puissant, un baiser où l'on penserait mourir instantanément s'il venait à finir. Alors, on le prolongea, comme s'il s'agissait d'un charme qui garantissait une sorte de sécurité, une bulle de tranquillité où rien venant de l'extérieur pouvait interférer pour en envenimer la pureté.

Parce qu'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça. Ca n'aurait pas honnête vis-à-vis d'elle qui était pourtant bien méritante. Mais son mérite ne semblait presque plus compter, certaines choses sont plus fortes que cela, tout simplement.

Un observateur extérieur aurait objectivé qu'ils étaient entrain de faire une belle connerie, mais eux pensaient plutôt qu'ils avaient fauté beaucoup plus tôt, qu'ils s'étaient trompés de chemin, comme égarés dans les méandres d'un labyrinthe, et que c'était précisément en ce moment-même qu'ils étaient entrain de reprendre la bonne route, celle qui menait vers un Graal tant recherché.

Ce fut Draco qui commença, en passant une main tout en douceur sur l'épaule de l'autre, constellée de taches de sons, calée sous son visage aux yeux fermés.

—Ron, tu ne dors pas !

—Mmmh…

—Et oui, je le sais bien !

—Mmmh…me réveille…doucement…

—Ouvre les yeux, Emma Bovary !

Cela eut de l'effet, Ron cligna subitement, comme s'il obéissait à l'ordre du blond.

—Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…Oh, toi, t'aurais jamais du te mettre à la littérature moldue…surtout si c'est pour me comparer à une midinette !

—Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu l'as pas lu ?

—Pourquoi t'es chiant dès le petit matin ?

—A vrai, dire, il est presque midi, ce n'est donc pas vraiment «le petit matin»…

—Quoi ?

Ron se redressa et lorgna l'horloge du réveil.

—'tain, alors là, Hermione n'est pas là, c'est un peu bizarre…

—Soit elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, soit, elle l'est, elle nous as vus et elle nous attend dans le salon avec une vengeance sadique…

—Non, je crois qu'elle est toujours au travail…Après toutes ces années de mariage, je la connais: si elle nous avait surpris comme ça tous les deux, on aurait été réveillés par ses hurlements suivis de sortilèges vicieux dans la gueule!

—Elle bosse toujours…Dit Draco songeur…Elle a trimé toute la nuit et elle en veut encore…Comment peut-on aimer son boulot à ce point ?

—Elle avait probablement une réunion…ça m'étonnerait pas…

—"Probablement"? T'es pas au courant ?

—Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne me prévient plus de son emploi du temps…trop occupée, justement…et je préfèrerais lire un dictionnaire de physique quantique que son agenda…moins long et moins compliqué…

Draco émit un petit rire.

—Beaucoup de femmes sont atteintes de bovarysme…Mais dans le couple Weasley-Granger, c'est toi qui t'ennuies d'elle…

Ron serra les dents, sentant dans les os de ses mâchoires des sensations désagréables.

—Arrête avec tes histoires…

—Tu espérais vraiment que tu allais vivre le Grand Amour quand tu l'as épousée…Parce qu'après vous être tournés autour durant toutes ces années, tu croyais naïvement que ce baiser qu'elle t'avait offert durant la bataille finale était la promesse que maintenant ta vie serait un feu d'artifice…mais les lumières sont retombées, il ne te reste plus que des cendres, et tu t'ennuies !

—Arrête…Murmura encore Ron.

—Moi, je ne t'ai jamais compris, et je ne comprends d'ailleurs aucune personne qui tomberait un jour amoureuse d'elle…

—S'il te plait, c'est tout de même ma femme…Je sais que tu veux à tout prix me démontrer que tu vaux mieux qu'elle…Mais tu sais aussi que je déteste qu'on dise du mal de ceux que j'aime !

—Mais tu ne l'aimes pas, voyons ! Tu ne l'as jamais aimée ! Et elle ne t'aime pas non plus…ou du moins, elle t'aime moins que d'autres choses…Tu devrais vraiment regarder dans son agenda, pour te rendre compte pleinement de la chose, afin d'être définitivement fixé: elle y inscrit ce qui constitue ses priorités, et « Ron » n'est écrit nulle part…

—Je ne la comble pas…Dit Ron d'un air triste.

Draco adoucit son visage et lui administra un baiser sur le front, collant son cou contre le visage du roux.

—Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses: tu as tout pour combler quelqu'un, c'est elle qui ne sait pas t'apprécier…Car je t'ai vu, durant toutes ces années, te conduire de la manière la plus amoureuse et exquise qui soit…Mais elle n'a pas le goût de ces choses-là…

—Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par «ces choses-là» ?

—Des plaisirs de la vie. Depuis le début, elle préférait étudier, et maintenant travailler, plutôt que de profiter de ce qu'un autre humain peut lui apporter…Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un orgasme tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu envie de le savoir et n'a jamais autorisé son corps à le recevoir…En fait, Hermione Granger est une frigide de la vie !

—Tu es dur avec elle.

—Je suis réaliste.

Et sur ces mots, Draco se lova contre le torse de Ron afin d'écouter battre son cœur. Un rythme incessant. Le blond savait bien qu'il était méchant envers la pauvre Hermione, mais il constatait toujours avec satisfaction que même s'il essayait de la défendre, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher au fond de lui de penser qu'il avait raison, l'emballement de son corps le trahissait. Draco savait qu'il était aimé bien plus que Ron n'aimerait jamais personne, et ça l'enchantait.

Ron passa ses doigts dans les cheveux pâles et encore tous emmêlés de la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée, défaisant aisément les nœuds comme s'il voulait recoiffer Draco. Le blond, lui, songea qu'il était au paradis, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais en mieux.

Il n'avait jamais détesté Granger, elle ne lui avait jamais inspiré que l'indifférence, ce n'était pas son genre, ni physiquement, ni mentalement, et même en tant qu'amie, il n'aurait jamais voulu d'elle tant il éprouvait peu d'intérêt à son égard.

Alors pourquoi tant de mépris de sa part si vraiment elle le laissait indifférent ?

Pas parce qu'il continuait à croire les conneries sur la soi-disant pureté du sang, car cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était remis en question. Non, la seule et unique raison qui lui faisait ressentir quelque chose envers Hermione, c'était qu'elle avait eu Ron, et selon lui à sa place.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui échappe, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lui prenne. Elle avait déjà eu assez de miettes de Ron pour avoir le droit de s'en resservir une part, surtout avec un palais aussi engourdi que le sien, et des papilles gustatives si insensibles, incapables de percevoir les saveurs du rouquin.

Il allait le bouffer tout seul, et puis c'est tout.

—Il va falloir qu'on se rhabille et qu'on fasse un peu le ménage, faudrait pas qu'elle remarque quelque chose…hier, elle a retrouvé un cheveu blond sur mon col de chemise…j'ai du lui mentir et inventer que Luna était passée et m'avait sauté au cou pour me dire bonjour…

—Luna a des cheveux beaucoup plus longs que les miens.

—J'ai dit que c'était un cheveu de sa frange…

—Elle ne se l'est pas recoupée dernièrement…

—Comment veux-tu qu'Hermione soit au courant d'une info telle que la coupe de cheveu actuelle de Luna Lovegood ?

—Va savoir, peut-être que même l'état de la tignasse d'une amie qu'elle voit deux fois par an à tout casser est plus important que toi…

—Ça suffit ! Arrête immédiatement de dire des choses pareilles ! J'aime Hermione, avec ses défauts et ses qualités !

—Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as pris pour amant ? Parce que tu l'aimes?

Ron voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais il se tut, ne trouvant rien. Draco avait raison sur toute la ligne: comment pouvait-il encore aimer Hermione s'il se retrouvait plusieurs fois par semaine à inviter Draco Malfoy dans ce lit ?

Ce lit où Hermione s'était jadis maintes fois pelotonnée contre lui…

Ce lit où il avait jouit en elle…

Ce lit où ils avaient inscrit les noms de Rose et Hugo sur le registre de la population terrestre…

Ce lit où il avait tant crié qu'il aimait…enfin, il était vrai que cette époque était révolue, Hermione étant trop souvent épuisée par son boulot, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire porter des cornes aussi grosses.

—Tu ne l'aimes pas…Dit simplement Draco, Je le sais, tu n'aimes que moi!

Ron se maudit, se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux, s'envoya mentalement une nuée de canaris le défigurer à tout jamais. La culpabilité le rongeait comme si on le plongeait dans de l'acide sulfurique et il se figurait qu'à ce rythme là, il ne resterait plus que son squelette, plus de chair et plus de sang, ces deux substances ayant trop souvent tendance à se laisser aller à montrer son désir expansif pour le corps du blond.

Car pour le coup, il sentait nettement son intimité durcir et se dresser, tout ça parce que ce maudit Draco avait une peau d'opale qui donnait aussi bien sous les rayons du soleil que sous ceux de la lune de la nuit dernière, et que ses cheveux dégageaient une fragrance qui semblait avoir été créée pour le rendre fou.

Draco s'était rendu compte que Ron le désirait encore, car il esquissait un sourire que le rouquin sentait, ses muscles zygomatiques ayant bougé contre son torse.

« Gagné ! » Jubila intérieurement l'ex-Serpentard, et il se redressa, força Ron à bien rester couché sur le dos et marcha à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, toujours souriant, découvrant légèrement ses dents de prédateur, se faisant langoureux et câlin. Ron soupira et tenta encore une chose pour lui résister.

—J'ai pas envie…de lui faire du mal…encore plus…

—Mais elle ne le sait pas ! Et le jour elle le saura, c'est parce qu'elle aura enfin fait attention à toi…

—C'est facile pour toi, Répliqua Ron, Tu t'es séparé d'Astoria l'an dernier et tu n'as plus à te préoccuper d'une épouse qui te fait confiance…et tu lui refiles tout le temps Scorpius, d'ailleurs, tu devrais t'en occuper plus souvent, de ton gamin, plutôt que de venir t'offrir à moi !

—Alors, d'abord, tu n'es pas contre, je te rappelle que c'est souvent toi qui m'appelle parce que tu as envie de moi…et puis, si tu veux qu'on parle de nos gosses…HUGO ! ROSIE ! Venez voir papa qui commet un adultère !

—La ferme !

—HUGO! ROSIE! Papa fait des trucs dans le dos de maman, et en plus, c'est avec un autre monsieur!

Ron posa violemment sa main sur la bouche de Draco pour le faire taire, et malgré son air furieux, le blond n'abandonna pas son air joueur et lui lécha l'intérieur de la paume. Ron retira sa main, mécontent.

—Mais tu veux que je me fasse griller ou quoi ?

—T'inquiète, on est dimanche, ils sont sûrement entrain de dormir…qui ne fait pas la grasse mat', hein ?

—Et bien, Rose étant aussi studieuse que sa mère, elle travaille sûrement pour préparer sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre…Donc, elle doit être levée.

—Assommantes de mère en fille, ah la la…Mais en fait, t'en sais rien, si ça se trouve tes gosses, ils sont entrain de faire la même chose que nous…

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ils sont encore jeunes…

—Ben, ils ont l'âge de se découvrir et de faire ça tous seuls avec leur main ou leurs doigts, en tous cas…

—Arrête !

—Tu as oublié comment on était à leur âge ? Dix Galions que ton fils se secoue sous ses couvertures en lisant une revue olé-olé et que ta fille se donne un peu de plaisir digital avant de commencer à boulotter…paraît que ça stimule les capacités intellectuelles…

Il ponctua sa phrase en donnant un coup de langue dans le cou de Ron.

—Et si ça se trouve, ta femme aussi, elle s'envoie de temps en temps un collègue de bureau pour se stimuler les neurones…

—Ferme-la, je sais que tu ne racontes ça que pour que je me déculpabilise et te baise au plus vite !

—Ben pourquoi pas ? Elle est tout de même humaine, elle doit avoir besoin de ça…

—Il y a deux minutes tu m'affirmais qu'elle était incapable d'apprécier ça justement…

—Mais oui, elle n'apprécie pas, elle fait ça pour ses neurones, un coup vite fait entre deux réunions parce qu'elle ne doit pas être en retard, c'est pourquoi elle ne te le demande pas à toi, car tu n'es pas «un coup vite fait», avec toi, ça dure…

Il amena son visage à la hauteur du sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ron aurait encore voulu protester, mais il reconnut qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à la pagaille que créait en lui la présence de Draco. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser et laissa la langue du blond entrer dans sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser brûlant et Ron se sentait de plus en plus rasséréné.

— Bienvenue en Enfer, Ronald Weasley ! Tout le monde trompe tout le monde, les humains sont faibles…

—Ce n'est pas une excuse…

—Non, mais, tu devrais quand même te laisser faire et en profiter toi aussi, car je suis là entièrement pour toi !

—Je te hais…

—Je sais, et de la haine est la preuve que tu t'intéresse à moi…Tu n'aimes pas Granger, et tu ne la déteste pas non plus…Tout ce qu'elle peut faire restera sans effet sur toi, alors que moi…

Il passa sa main sur le sexe du roux, le faisant coulisser entre le pouce et l'index, Ron gémit…

—Je te hais…Je te hais…Je hais ce que tu me fais faire…Je hais les sentiments et les émotions qui sont en moi à cause de toi…Je hais ce que je fais…

—Non, tu aimes ça ! Et tu m'aimes…tu m'aimes autant que tu me détestes ! Tu es à moi, tu ne peux pas lutter !

—Je te hais…Tu es mauvais…

—Alors jette-moi de l'eau bénite à la figure !

—Je ne te vois pas comme le diable non plus, mais j'ai envie de te faire souffrir rien que pour ce que tu me fais !

—Quoi ? Tu vas encore me menacer de ne pas utiliser de lubrifiant ? Tu ne pourras pas, car tu es quelqu'un de très doux, tu ne veux pas que j'aie trop mal…

Et Ron ne lutta plus, il se releva, entrainant Draco collé à lui et reprit le dessus, le plaquant sur le dos et l'embrassa de mille feux, des baisers brûlants et furieux, et le blond émit un petit rire.

—Hé hé, tu ne peux pas me résister, non, non, non…Tu ne peux pas, non, non, non…

Ron rapprocha son corps encore de celui de Draco et se colla entièrement à lui, s'appuyant de tout son poids. Ils s'étreignaient, collés l'un à l'autre, et Draco ouvrait ses jambes pour les croiser sous les fesses de Ron.

Dans le lit d'Hermione, le mari d'Hermione, bovaryste au masculin, voudrait une ultime fois lui demander pardon et revenir sur ses pas…

Malheureusement, c'est trop tard, le point de non-retour est franchi. Plus de culpabilité, plus de peur du jugement des autres, et au diable tout le reste. Va te faire foutre, Hermy, puisque moi je ne peux plus avec toi!

Et Draco se fit encore plus doux et câlin, voir insolent, et il savait pertinemment qu'il était irrésistible.

—Viens, mon bel amant qui fait des vilaines choses ! Je suis trop désirable pour que tu me dédaignes une seconde de plus !

—Ce que je préfère chez toi, c'est ta modestie…

—Viens par là, viens dans mes bras…

Ils valsèrent en une danse de corps sensuelle, dérangeant encore les draps, alternant les zones du matelas sur lesquelles leur chaleur s'était déposée et celles qui étaient encore fraîches. Un des deux oreillers était tombé par terre, ils ne sauraient dire de quel côté du lit, la housse du matelas s'était même enlevée sur le coin supérieur droit. Et un peu de sperme séché qui avait coulé de là où Draco avait posé ses fesses quand il dormait.

Il était dans un bel état le lit d'Hermione! Il y avait tant de choses dans le lit d'Hermione...sauf Hermione!

Dans le lit d'Hermione, Ron trembla de tout son corps tant le désir semblait lui dévorer les tissus musculaires. Leurs étreintes viriles ne voulaient plus attendre, ils avaient assez joué comme ça, les hommes avaient eu assez de préliminaires et désiraient de suite passer à la pénétration.

—Dis-moi que tu me veux, Draco, dis-le moi et je ne pourrai plus rien faire contre ton attraction !

—Je te veux, oui, je te veux comme je n'ai jamais voulu personne ! Oh, je te veux tant !

Ron se redressa et s'empara du pot de vaseline qu'il tendit à Draco. Le blond se l'appliqua rapidement et ensemble, ils recouvrirent le lit d'Hermione avec les pétales des Roses de Sodome. Sur les genoux, Draco sentit entrer brusquement en lui le sexe dur de Ron placé derrière lui, dont les bras puissants l'entouraient et le tenaient fermement contre son torse.

Les ressorts du lit d'Hermione grincèrent, craquèrent et firent un boucan d'enfer sous les coups des vas-et-viens du mari d'Hermione à l'intérieur de l'amant du mari d'Hermione. Ron saisit la verge de Draco dans sa main droite et l'enserra entre ses doigts en effectuant d'autres vas-et-viens délicieux.

Le blond gémit alors que le roux respirait de façon saccadée et son souffle chaud battait dans le cou de son amant qu'il couvrait de baiser quand il le pouvait.

Draco gardait les yeux ouverts, et si Ron les avait eus face à lui, il aurait vu qu'ils brillaient de malice: même au seuil du plaisir, le blond aimait encore savourer l'idée que l'ex-Gryffondor était désormais tout à lui, c'était en quelque sorte, une double-jouissance.

Il leur semblait que les murs tremblaient, que la Terre tremblait. Rien que parce que Ron Weasley faisait l'amour à Draco Malfoy, cela devait être constatable dans le monde entier, forcément, leur coït était quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire pour être vu depuis la galaxie voisine! Tout le monde le saurait, tout le monde sauf la propriétaire cornue du lit !

Après un long moment d'intensité, comme après une lutte acharnée, ils se laissèrent aller, Ron dans les entrailles de Draco et Draco dans la main de Ron, même si forcément, lui en fit couler, à peine par mégarde, sur le lit d'Hermione. Ron se retira, en sueur, et saisit Draco par les hanches pour le faire pivoter et le positionner face à lui. De là il se coucha gentiment, comme avec soumission, laissa sa tête entre les jambes du blond et lécha ce qui n'avait pas encore taché le lit de sa femme, but tout ce qui restait. Draco lui caressa affectueusement la tête, comme il aurait fait à un chien pour le féliciter.

—N'est-ce pas que le péché à bon goût ?

Draco avait un regard encore plus corrosif quand Ron releva la tête et l'embrassa encore, sans hésitation, lui transmettant le goût salé de ce péché commis. Ils se murmurèrent alors leurs prénoms que tantôt ils se hurlaient comme pour se jurer un amour éternel. Ils frémirent encore de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et avaient fait des millions de fois au moins dans ce lit qui n'était pas le leur, pas le lit de leur amour. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent encore et ils n'en pouvaient plus, mais se voulaient encore et encore.

—L'enfer goûte le paradis ! Répondit Ron, Tout ce qui est mal a bon goût, et c'est ça qui est terrible…

Draco voulut avoir l'air faussement désolé, ne pouvant réfréner son envie de jouer les sadiques, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus. Il avait besoin de Ron au moins autant que Ron avait besoin de lui. Même s'il s'arrangeait toujours pour que ça soit le rouquin qui demande en premier qu'ils s'organisent une nuit ensemble, la vérité était que Draco était trop fier pour avoir l'air de quémander mais qu'en réalité, c'était peut-être lui qui en voulait le plus. Dès lors, il ne supportait pas de voir Ron triste.

Il le serra chaudement contre lui. Tous deux ressentaient la plénitude absolue, comme si en dehors de ce qu'ils partageaient ainsi rien ne pouvait être digne du moindre égard.

—T'inquiète pas…Pour tous ces bons moments que j'ai passés avec toi, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber…Trop conne, ta Granger qui ne veut même pas en profiter !

—Arrête d'insulter celle dont tu souilles le lit avec moi!

—Tu es revenu en mode «culpabilité» ?

Ron soupira.

—Dans ce cas, Emma Bovary, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller voler de l'arsenic chez le pharmacien…

—Viens pas exagérer non plus…je vais pas me suicider parce que je trompe Hermione…

—Bien sûr que non, parce qu'une fois mort, tu ne pourrais plus aller rejoindre les anges avec moi…

—Allez, cette fois, elle va rentrer, c'est déjà étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue…

Draco bouda, mais il aida quand même Ron à nettoyer le lit d'Hermione de leurs sécrétions et de son odeur musquée. Une fois tous les deux rhabillés, Draco laissa un dernier baiser taquin sur la joue de Ron et partit en transplanant.

—Je joue avec le feu, Se dit Ron en passant sa main dans l'espace où le blond se tenait une seconde plus tôt et où il ne restait plus que de l'air.

Le point de non-retour était franchi, définitivement.

Il n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Il perçut à peine le bruit des escarpins d'Hermione qui résonnait dans le couloir et puis dans l'escalier, ni les soupirs de celle-ci qui n'avait presque pas dormi, ayant passé une nuit blanche tellement ce sur quoi elle travaillait l'avait passionnée, et que le lendemain, elle avait directement enchaîné avec une réunion matinale sans même repasser par chez elle. Il entendit nettement, par contre, sa voix rugissante quand elle constata avec mauvaise humeur que Hugo n'était pas encore levé et que Rose n'avait pas débarrassé la table du petit déjeuner et que du coup «sa» maison était dégoutante.

Ron s'était précipité dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et éliminer le goût de Draco de sa bouche. Après cela, il alla trouver son épouse, souriant, accueillant, avec l'envie de l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner d'être un crétin si faible.

—Hermione, ma chérie, je vais préparer le repas, et puis…

—J'en ai marre, Grogna-t-elle, Je fais tout dans cette maison, je suis fatiguée et…

—Tu travailles trop, tu devrais prendre congé, tu le mérites bien…

—Tu ne comprends pas, Ronald, pour toi, c'est facile, tu es Aurore, ils t'appellent quand ils ont besoin de toi, mais moi, je travaille non-stop!

—Prend congé, je te dis…Ils ne vont pas t'en vouloir, tu en fais tellement…

Il la força à s'asseoir et lui massa les épaules. Elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux de bonheur, détendant son visage tellement crispé qu'elle allait avoir des rides avant l'âge. Il lui administra un tendre baiser dans le cou. Elle gémit.

—Peut-être que je vais prendre congé, Finit-elle par dire.

Le cœur de Ron s'emballa. Elle allait passer du temps avec lui, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Plus besoin de Draco…

Plus besoin de Draco…Non, Ron sentit un pincement au cœur à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que Draco ne lui serve plus à rien.

Non, il aimait Hermione, que diable ! Il ne pouvait pas aimer une autre personne !

Mais le blond lui manquait. Il avait envie de lui. Encore.

Mais il avait aussi envie d'Hermione.

—On devrait sortir ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ?

—Oui ! Et aussi…pas forcément ce soir, mais peut-être que cette fois, nous n'allons pas refuser l'invitation de dîner chez Harry et Ginny…ça fait deux mois qu'ils essaient, les pauvres…

—Tout à fait, Dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Mais ce soir, on sort ?

—Oui, on enverra les gosses dormir chez leurs copains et on ira au restaurant…

—Je sais quelle robe je vais mettre…une décolletée...

—Hum…j'en ai l'eau à la bouche…

—Et moi, marre des tailleurs !

—Et après le repas, on rentrera à la maison et…

—Et on ira au lit…

—Mais pas pour dormir…

Ron et Hermione se regardaient dans les yeux, émus par des paillettes d'une magie dont on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait cessé d'opérer mais qui revenait tout à coup. Ron se sentait heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ce qui arracha à Rose un «Oooh, papa et maman sont romantiques comme des adolescents !» et à Hugo un «Bèèèrk, des vieux qui s'embrassent !».

Une tête apparut soudainement dans la cheminée, les dérangeant. Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête et celle d'Hermione vira au rouge brique.

—Oh, Fit l'inconnu qui s'imposait ainsi, Je tombe mal…

—Jerry ? Dit Hermione en reconnaissant son collègue de bureau.

—Je dérange je crois ?

—Mais non, pas du tout, Dit-elle avec un sourire.

—Parce que je peux repasser plus tard, sinon…

—Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne faisait rien d'important…

«Rien d'important, rien d'important…» Ces mots martelèrent le cerveau de Ron et blessèrent son cœur.

—Hermy, je ne savais pas que tu étais mariée et que tu avais des enfants, Poursuivit Jerry.

—Et bien oui, mais tu viens pour…

—Oui, on a des problèmes pour boucler le dossier Homais, et tu es la seule d'assez talentueuse pour régler ça…

—J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle alla rechercher son attaché-case et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

—Désolée, Ronald, mais je crois que j'en ai encore pour longtemps…Mais bon, je sais que tu comprends l'urgence…allez, à ce soir, mon chéri…

—A ce soir…Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cheminée à la suite de Jerry.

—Papa!! Y'a Hugo qu'y mangé tous les cookies !

—Même pas vrai, sale menteuse !

Ron n'écouta pas un seul instant les chamailleries des ses enfants. Les sensations laissées par le dernier baiser de Draco sur sa joue lui revirent comme un boomerang.

Pendant une demi-seconde, il pensa au mot «arsenic» mais chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
